


Not A Sidekick

by ShahHira



Series: The Jester's Quarry [2]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, mild judgment spoilers, side case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShahHira/pseuds/ShahHira
Summary: With fame comes trouble. Hoshino gets into a bit of a sticky situation and struggles to resolve it on his own. After all, what kind of good sidekick makes trouble for their friends?
Relationships: Hoshino Issei/Sugiura Fumiya
Series: The Jester's Quarry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603453
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Learn To Swim By Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> ok I really like hoshino now

Twitch. Hoshino clamps a hand over his neck, playing it off like he’s scratching an itch. Luckily, no one has noticed.

“So yeah, that’s how it really went down… Any other wacko jobs you’re passing off as ‘routine divorce cases’ that I should know about, Saori-san?”

“Not my fault.”

“I know, I know. This town’s filled with nutcases, it’s statistically bound to happen with how many jobs I pick up.”

Yagami-san is here at the office, hounding Saori-san again for their less desirable jobs. It’s of mutual benefit for both parties; the lone detective gets steady work, and Genda-sensei’s reputation remains unblemished by their name not being associated by less, er, wholesome stints. ‘The Twisted Trio’? Knowing Kamurocho those are definitely perverts.

Being reminded of unwanted encounters on the street make Hoshino twitch again. This time it’s a full-body shudder, flashing back to a scene from earlier today while he was walking to work.

_ Walking past a group of thugs, feeling eyes boring into his back. _

_ “Oi, you, suit boy!” _

_ A rough hand grabs his shoulder. It sends him jumping out of his skin. “W-who, me?” the question comes high-pitched. _

_ “Yeah… yeah, it is you! I saws you on TV! ‘Bout the murder trial with all them guys’s eyes. Scooped out like ice cream.” _

_ “Bro, look!” One of his posse speaks up. “He got that… that, uh…” He eventually just points to Hoshino’s lapel. “That thing!” _

_ His defense attorney’s badge? _

_ “Wassat?” The main guy takes a closer look. “Eh…? Oh! Yous one ‘a them defense lawyers, yeah? Oooooh, boys, we got a bigshot over here!” _

_ Hoshino opens his mouth to say something but no words come out. Too late he’s surrounded by the pissed-off looking guys he tries to actively avoid on the streets. The fact that they’re patting his back and laughing heartily doesn’t make things any less tense. _

_ “Hey, good job, kid. Here’s a little something for ya. Keep that mind in good shape, you hear?” _

_ He’s handed a steamed bun. Pork. He’s vegetarian. Hoshino thinks these guys are odd but ultimately harmless in expressing their praise. Until: _

_ On the other side of the bun is a number and address. That heavy hand claps his shoulder again. This time it squeezes. Painfully. _

_ “Be my lawyer sometime, eh?” His rancid smile doesn’t make it sound like a choice. “Us boys get into all sorts of trouble. I’ll be texting you the details. Keep an eye out.” _

“...ino-kun?”

The three unopened messages he’s sitting on burn a hole in his suit pocket. He doesn’t know how much longer he can stall and he still hasn’t found a way around it.

“Hoshino-kun?”

Or maybe he doesn’t have to! He can just go, do whatever they need him to do, and they’ll leave him alone after that. Hopefully. Yeah, yeah, that’s the easiest way.

“Ho~shinooooo-”

He yelps, he  _ actually  _ yelps when Yagami-san comes into view and waves a hand in front of his eyes. It causes him to smash a hand on his keyboard and subsequently delete the file he’s working on.

“...Huh?” He squeaks out weakly, passing his gaze around the office. Saori-san has her head tilted at him. Genda-sensei’s talking animatedly on the phone, completely oblivious.

“Drink too much coffee today?” Yagami chuckles, though his eyebrows are drawn in concern.

He definitely suspects something. Good thing Hoshino’s stayed overtime today because otherwise the way he’s hurriedly packing up his stuff would solidify their suspicions. “I-I just remembered, I have to… meet with a client!”

He’s not lying. It’s not illegal to be vague.

“Oh? You picked up a case all by yourself?” Yagami’s impressed. “Look at you, making it on TV and already getting requests. Good job, Hoshino-kun!”

Saori-san, however, doesn’t seem so convinced. “I didn’t hear about this. Did Genda-sensei give his approval?”

His savior, surprisingly, comes in the form of Yagami, who groans aloud. “Aw, Saori-san, give the kid some space. He’s just started getting up on his own two feet and you guys breathing down his neck isn’t gonna help. Let him handle this one by himself.”

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Hoshino nods and goes on his way before his good luck it backfires on him.

“Hm.” Soon as the elevator dings Hoshino’s departure Yagami strides forward, tracking his movement from the window.

“Yagami-san?” Saori asks after the silence goes on for too long. 

Yagami turns around to reveal a stern expression, the same one he puts on when he’s working through a difficult case. “Sugiura was right,” he says, making his way to the exit. “Hoshino is acting very strange. Keep it discreet, okay, Saori-san? I don’t want him knowing.”

With that Yagami leaves. Soon as he’s out the door Saori hovers over her phone. She figures Mafuyu can keep a secret.


	2. Resurfacing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another 1.5k words on a rarepair that like 2 people have heard of and the lack of comments STILL hasn't deterred me. You rarepair writers have such strength......
> 
> Sugiura fans, here he is being extremely cool. Hoshino fans... I'm still looking for you guys where are u

The morning hasn’t been going well.

People have their days. Hoshino is having a bad one right now. It started last night when he stayed up past his usual bedtime getting vague instructions from yesterday’s meatheads and only went downhill when he psyched himself out trying to decipher them. Going to sleep might’ve helped, but having your phone blow up throughout the night with texts that could be interpreted as modern-day extortion letters tended to make you paranoid. When he puts it that way, maybe he is a little over his head…

No! No, he has to see it through. He got himself into this mess, he’ll get himself out. It’s just a bunch of thugs. He’s dealt with murderers, this should be nothing in comparison! He’s not scared. He can do this. He is  _ not  _ scared- 

He stops, abrupt, in the middle of the street. There’s a good amount of foot traffic today, with the bulk of Kamurocho awake to make their commute, but he feels it - he’s being watched.

He’s almost at the office, so he considers making a break for it. The chill that’s rapidly climbing up his spine makes him reconsider any hasty decisions. So instead he waits, eyes flitting for clues, rooted in place.

Hoshino’s heart skips a beat.

There’s someone in front of the office building. That wouldn’t be too out of the ordinary… except that someone is standing right outside the Genda office second floor window.

From this distance it looks more like a black mass than a person, but those are definitely arms and legs. It stands motionless, while radiating a sense of alertness, like a stone gargoyle watching over his domain.

Currently that gargoyle is staring directly at him.

The mystery of his abruptly frayed nerves is solved rather quickly, the logical part of Hoshino thinks, while the larger, frantic part is yelling at him to scram because he most definitely can’t read past that black and white theater mask that’s slowly closing the distance.

There’s a sliver of awning to stand on thanks to the Poppo downstairs. Its thinness clearly doesn’t faze the stranger, who walks its length as casually as solid ground. Like the gargoyle has come to life.

_ Whoosh. _

With one smooth motion, the stranger hops down from its perch, as silent and mysterious as thick inky liquid. Or… A spark of familiarity strikes Hoshino.

Could that be…

"Sugiura-san?" he says slowly, carefully. The stranger says nothing, only boring eyes into him.

Mute or not, Hoshino conducts his own investigation: loose clothing hiding a slender taut form, converse-style sneakers, colored hair muted under the hood. The hands are clenched into fists, and some sort of silent emotion simmers through the mask. Not so composed under the disguise. Those hands reach for something.

"...!"

A convenience store bun sits on the hand. Pork. The one with the note. Hoshino's stomach sinks to his feet.

"We're going."

It's not a request; it's a command. And Hoshino can't do anything to stop his body from obeying that low hypnotic growl.

Hoshino gulps. He’s in trouble.

______

_ Wack. _

The thugs they encounter, though, are in even bigger trouble.

_ Crunch. _

They probably don’t expect their little lawyer boy target from yesterday to bring a one-man raid group in the form of Sugiura, a whirlwind of legs with punches that hit as hard as flying concrete. Hoshino didn’t expect it, either-

_ Skid! _

-considering he’s just standing off to the side, witnessing the carnage before him, face stuck in a horrified expression. Sugiura drags one of them by the scruff of his collar up to Hoshino, presenting him like prey.

“He the leader?” he asks Hoshino, who nods in confirmation. It’s the one who’s been hounding him the whole time with the extortion texts.

Sugiura abruptly lets go, dropping him with a thud. He steps over him and leans in uncomfortably close.

“Listen. Lemme teach you a little something about respect here in Kamurocho. People like you? You’re small fries. You’re nothing. Just some fourth-rate dumbasses harassing innocent people on the streets and scrounging for scraps the lowest of yakuza wouldn’t bother with. You know the real reason why you haven’t been wiped out? It’s ‘cause we’re letting you live. Next time you pull something as stupid as your stint on Hoshino-kun here…”

Sugiura cocks his head, like an all-knowing crow, and it’s terrifying in his facelessness. “Well, just know that I’m always watching. No  _ one  _ messes with the Jester’s quarry.”

He gets up, giving a light pat to the leader’s head, who has not blinked once. He still doesn’t dare move when Sugiura announces, “Let’s get out of here.”

The transition from grimy basement to stepping foot into the late morning sun makes Hoshino feel like a street rat. He supposes this solves his problem. In hindsight those thugs really shouldn’t have handed over the address to their dinky HQ, no matter how wimpy their target may seem; there’s a lot of mess to clean up now that Sugiura is done “convincing” them. Sugiura…

His friend hasn’t moved, nor said a word since. Hoshino guesses he should be thankful for not getting chewed out. But…

But there’s something not right. The issue doesn’t feel resolved. Why isn’t he saying anything?

Hoshino, whose vocal cords had been strangled since last night, gathers his courage to face him. He is greeted by the Jester’s smiling visage.

“Sugiura-san…” Hoshino is so worried. Maybe that’s why he slides his fingers underneath the mask to pull it off himself.

Sugiura doesn’t stop him, but there’s no barrier to hide behind, not anymore. He can avert his eyes and sets his mouth into a frustrated pout and puff his cheeks but Hoshino can see: he’s… angry?

“How long were you gonna keep this a secret, huh?”

Hoshino is taken aback by the force of his words. “I… I…”

“You probably thought you could handle this on your own,” Sugiura breaks like a dam, which is good because Hoshino doesn't know what to say, “you probably thought you’d snare ‘em in a loophole or some law bullshit. Is that what you were counting on, all day yesterday? But Hoshino-kun, that’s not how it works. The streets of Kamurocho are rough, and if you push with anything but brute force they’re gonna keep comin’ at you.”

“So then what.”

The implications of what he’s saying strike a nerve in Hoshino. He snaps, “So then what? What do you suggest? That I live my life in fear? You think I don’t do that already in this city everyday? I may be powerless, but I’m not an idiot!”

“NO! That’s  _ not  _ what I’m saying!”

Sugiura’s roar puts them at a standstill. “That’s not what I’m saying,” he repeats, and it comes out so weak. 

“What I mean to say,” Sugiura begins again, a little firmer this time, “is that you’re not alone. You don’t have to do things by yourself. You have friends, people who care about you. Let us help. Let  _ me  _ help.”

Yes, it’s anger, but it’s also pain. And worry, and distress, and anguish, too, written all over his face. Sugiura seems desperate for Hoshino to understand.

“C’mon, after all we’ve been through? I’m here for you, man.”

The fire in Hoshino crumbles into ash. He pulls him into a hug before he can think twice.

“That’s the problem with us lawyers,” Hoshino shakes his head, chuckling, breathless against his collar, “they’re good at fixing other people’s problems except for their own.”

The sun is warm, but Sugiura is warmer. Heat pulses off his skin in a steady beat. It’s heady enough for Hoshino to prolong the hug, consequences be damned. It’s the right call - he soon feels arms circling to return it.

“You might’ve gotten away with it too,” Sugiura rests a hand on his hip, back to his cocky self, “if you hadn’t kept that pork bun. That’s what got me suspicious in the first place.”

“The pork bun? How...?”

He smiles, shrugs lightly. “You’re vegetarian.”

Somehow it’s the littlest things that gets Hoshino’s insides all twisted with mush. This guy’s got all his bases covered.

“C’mon let’s get you back to the office,” Sugiura throws an arm around him, “everyone’s expecting their ace to be back in time for lunch.”

For the first time in his life, the incessant call of duty is drowned out by the warm body pressed to his side. The searing line of fire across his shoulders burns him just the right way.

“Sugiura-san, I think we can stay out for a few more hours…”

______

The pair are  _ finally  _ splitting off on Nakamichi Street. For the third time that day, Yagami slaps himself awake and catches up to Sugiura. There’s a satisfied smirk on the little shit’s face.

“Did you really need me on standby as backup,” complains Yagami, slowing to a walk and lighting a cigarette once they turn into a less populated area, “‘cause it seemed like you had it all under control. Also how come you never went apeshit like that when you were helping  _ me  _ out?”

The smirk grows wider.  _ Did ya see all that, _ it seems to say. Yagami blows smoke near his face.

“Ack-”

“That’s what you get for wasting my time and making me see you get all sappy with your crush. Yeah, that’s right. I said it.”

Sugiura shoves him roughly. For a stick, he sure can be pushy.

“Ugh, you probably didn’t even need backup,” Yagami continues, undeterred, “all you wanted was someone to witness how cool you were being in front of your new  _ boyfriend _ .”

Suigura snorts, almost growling, and retreats deep into his hood. The fact that he’s not saying anything means Yagami is right on the money.

“Hey.”

Yagami drops his cigarette, stomping it out. Then he rests a kindly hand on Suigura’s shoulder.

“You’re gonna do good by Hoshino-kun. I know it.”

Yagami is enjoying being the one to ruffle his feathers for once - but he’s learned it’s even more rewarding to see a hard-earned type of trust reflected in his eyes. He walks off, glad his friends are still capable of finding happiness even after all they’ve been through.

“Thanks for the pep talk, dad!”

Kid is still a bit much. Dangit, him and Kaito make two… What is with him and being dad-like? He grumbles.

“I’m totally cool. I’m hip with the times…”


End file.
